The Fight
by maraudershelpff
Summary: Just before Albus and Gellert went to their big trip for the Greater Good, Aberforth Dumbledore try and stop them, causing a fight between the three of them. This fight causes something very bad.


"So, what do you think then? If we leave tomorrow, maybe…"

Albus wasn't listening anymore, just admiring him. He was an amazing person. The brightest mind he has ever seen. His ideas, his imagination, and his passion about what he believed. It wasn't hard to like him. Not at all. Or maybe it was. But Albus was so passionate about their friendship, and maybe something more, that he never noticed if someone didn't like him truly.

A brilliant idea as always, my friend. – He smiled while he was still explaining his plan.

Friend. That was a cruel word, for Albus. He never wanted or has seen Grindelwald as a friend. Nor a brother, as everyone would say. He knew they were something more than that. What he felt for him was so big, so different that he couldn't explain.

Or maybe he could. Maybe he knew why his heart was beating fast whenever Grindelwald was close to him. Maybe he knew why he missed him whenever they weren't together. Maybe he knew why he felt the need to write him about every stupid little thing.

Maybe he knew why, but he wasn't ready to say it out loud.

"This is all great." He said smiling when Grindelwald finished his monologue. "I just need finishing packing my sister's stuff."

"No, you're not." A voice came from the door. Albus didn't need to turn back to see who was it. It was his brother Aberforth Dumbledore. "She's staying."

"Ab, we've discussed this before. She can't stay. She has no one."

"She has me. I can skip Hogwarts and take care of her like mom did. I know what to do, Albus."

The older brother smirked.

"No. We've talked about this." He said calmly."You need to finish your education."

"No, I don't. I need to stay home and do the job that you are denying to do." He said furiously. "You will never be the heroic leader of the revolution with Ariana with you!"

That was enough. He'd crossed over the line. Albus was going to shut him up, but Grindelwald was faster.

"Crucio"

Aberforth was now in the floor, screaming over the pain he was feeling. Albus looked at Grindelwald horrified while he was acting like there was nothing going on. Albus disarmed him, very mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screamed. "He's my little brother."

"I do not need your help." Aberforth said standing up. He grabbed his wand and pointed to Grindelwald. "Estupefata"

"Protego!"

The fight between Albus' little brother and his best friend started. He was, for a moment, not sure what to do. He wasn't even sure what the bloody hell was going on there. How did that started?

When he saw his baby brother again on the floor, he stepped up and started to have a fight with both of them. Insults were said and nobody knew what spell was coming from anybody.

Nobody saw when little Ariana entered the room. When she saw all that lights and scream, she freaked out. Tried to stop the fight doing whatever she could, trying to be at her brothers side, but her mind was getting all confused and she was scared.

Ariana was running from a side to another, going to help Albus and then Aberforth, when it happened.

A spell, that neither she, neither the boys saw it coming, hit her. She fell to the ground with a thud, making the three of them stop what they were doing.

"ARIANA!" Aberforth screamed, going to her side, trying to wake her up. "No, no, please… Ariana… _don't._"

But it wasn't enough. She was gone. She died trying to help her brothers.

Nothing was said for a moment, the only thing that was heard, was Aberforth cry. But the silence didn't last long. Soon, the younger boy looked at his brother very angry.

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"No… I… It wasn't…" He tried to say something coherent, but he couldn't.

"She was going to _help_ you." He said. "She…See what you did? You, him and your _greater good'_?

Albus didn't say anything, neither Aberforth. He looked at his friend for some support, but he wasn't there anymore. Hearing the door, he stood up and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked, seeing the wizard ready to disapparate.

"I can't be here." He said looking at him. "I need to get back to my country and… Albus, this _never_ happened. I can't… I'm sorry."

Without hearing anything else, Grindelwald was gone.


End file.
